Rumors
by MelsieR
Summary: There are rumors going around the lab, that Ryan is cheating on Eric and Horatio. Can Ryan convince his partners otherwise, before it's too late? This is a M/M/M SLASH! Don't Like? Don't Read. H/E/R
1. Chapter 1

Rumors

By: MElsieR

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, nor do I own any of it's characters. I borrowed them for the purpose of this story. I made up the Tucker Bros.

Warnings: M/M/M SLASH. Don't like? Don't read.

Authors Note: This story is a Horatio/Eric/Ryan Slash. Eric and H have been together for years, before inviting Ryan into their lives a year ago. Not set in any particular season.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne entered the Russell T. Edmond Attorney Office to find Ryan Wolfe and Alexx Woods kneeling before a dead body in the elevator.

"Sorry I'm late. What have we got?" Calleigh asked, placing her kit on the floor.

"Four stab wounds to the abdomen", the M.E. answered. "He bled to death. Poor thing didn't have a chance. I place the time of death around 9 PM last night."

"When was he found?"

"About an hour ago." Ryan answered this time. "His assistant opened this morning and found the elevator wasn't working. When the maintenance team got it open they found him just like this and called the police."

"Do we know who he is?" Calleigh continued, kneeling beside Alexx to get a better look.

"Yeah, Attorney Russell T. Edmond himself. Last seen by his assistant, Amy Border last night at seven when she left for home."

"O.k. Did we get any surveillance video, or a murder weapon?"

"I got the video. I'm about to bring it back to the lab now, along with the assistant." Ryan answered, as the body was being loaded onto a stretcher.

"Alright, lets go." Calleigh replied, heading out with Ryan. "Hey, when does Frank get back from his vacation?"

"Tonight sometime. Hope he enjoyed it, he's coming back work tomorrow."

Eric Delko entered the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, finding Horatio Caine standing near the reception desk.

"Hey H? How is it that you and Ryan get to work a whole hour before I do every morning?" Eric asked his boss/lover.

"You're just to cute in the morning to be awoken Eric. Besides, we both know that you hate being here any earlier then you need to be." Horatio replied, with a smile.

"That's true, but it's still creepy waking up to an empty house. So, do we have a case?"

"We do. A lawyer was found in an elevator this morning with four stabs wounds to the abdomen. Ryan and Calleigh have already gone over the scene. They didn't find a weapon, but they got a surveillance video."

"Anything helpful on the video?" Eric asked.

"I was just on my way to find out. Will you join me?"

"Of course."

Upon entering the A/V lab, Eric noticed the new lab tech. He was replacing the last tech, that quit because of the "pressure". He had informed the lieutenant that he couldn't deal with the responsibility of life and death. He was also becoming sloppy with his work.

"This is Matt Tucker, our new A/V Tech." Horatio introduced. "This is Eric Delko, one of my CSI's."

After Tech and CSI shook hands, they jumped right into the case.

"The video caught Mr. Edmond entering the elevator." Tucker explained, playing the video. "About ten seconds into his ride to the first floor, a person dressed in all black dropped in from the ceiling and stabbed the guy four times. During the struggle, the camera fell to the floor looking upwards, catching the knife being thrown up into the lighting cavity. And that's all she wrote. No more movement until the repair guy opened the doors."

"Alright, have you informed Mr. Wolfe yet?" H asked.

"Heh! Like I'd be able to pull him off his boy toy long enough." Tucker spat.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Eric replied, with haste.

Tucker turned in his swivel chair to face the CSI.

"When he came in here to drop off this evidence, he was hangin' all over some cop. Ross, I think. If I hadn't kicked them out of here, they would be doin' it on my desk!" Tucker complained, turning back to his computer. "Isn't there a law about public display of affection in the work place!"

Horatio and Eric were both shocked by this information.

Surly Ryan wouldn't be cheating on them, Eric thought. No, Ryan wouldn't do that. He especially wasn't the type to be showing any kind of PDA on the job.

"Come on Eric, we need to go back to the scene." Horatio instructed, interrupting Eric from his thoughts. "We know where to find the murder weapon."

With that, they both left for the crime scene. Both lost in thought, thinking of their youngest lover.

As Horatio and Eric arrived on the scene, H flipped his phone closed.

"That was Calleigh. They didn't find anything on the cloths, and the assistant has an alibi."

"O.k., so we're definitely looking for a male. Around six feet tall and Caucasian going by the surveillance video." Eric stated. "Why isn't there any other surveillance in the building?"

"There is!" Answered an officer, startling Eric. "Around the time of the murder all the power was turned off. The camera in the elevator ran off the emergency power for the light inside."

Eric turned fully around, looking at the officer in front of him. The man was as tall as Eric, with brown hair and eyes.

"The power was turned back on this morning by the maintenance team." The officer continued.

"Thank you, officer…?" Horatio asked.

"Officer Thomas Ross. I just started my shift. I didn't think anyone was going to be back here for the rest of the day."

"Fresh eyes never hurt Officer Ross. Excuse us." Horatio replied, turning into the elevator. "Eric?"

Eric stood starring at the Officer, not paying any attention to his boss or the scene.

"Eric?" Horatio called, breaking his thoughts.

"Yeah, coming H." Eric said, watching Ross walk back toward the entrance to stand guard.

Eric followed H into the elevator and proceeded to take in the crime scene. There was blood splatter on all four walls, the floor as well as the ceiling. Looking up, Eric noticed one of the lightly tinted fiberglass tiles were out of place. When he reached up to remove it, a six inch kitchen knife fell out and landed on the floor, in front of Horatio.

H knelt down and picked up the knife, studying it in his gloved hands. After bagging and tagging the knife, Eric dusted the ceiling finding a few prints.

As they were leaving Eric couldn't help himself. He had to find out if Ryan was really cheating on them. After putting the evidence in the Hummer, he went back to the building to talk to Ross.

"You're Officer Ross, right?" Eric asked, stopping just in front of the other man. Horatio knowing what he was up to, followed the younger CSI.

"Yes, can I help you with anything else?" Ross asked, looking between the two CSI's.

"Do you know a Ryan Wolfe?" Eric asked quickly.

"Eric." H warned.

"I've got to know, H." Eric replied, then turned back to the officer. "Do you know Ryan Wolfe?"

"Well, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"How do you know Ryan?" Eric asked.

Again Horatio tried to intervene, only getting a glare from Eric in return. He wasn't sure he wanted to know if Ryan were cheating on them. It's been a good long year for the three of them. They were happy, or at least he thought so.

"We've been friends since he joined patrol. I'm sure you know that he's gay right?" Ross asked, receiving nods from both CSI's. "We've been on and off for about a year now. I can never get him to commit to anything serious, you know?"

Eric was fuming. How dare he? How dare Ryan cheat on us! How dare he pretend to be happy when he obviously needs outside companionship!

"You are aware that Mr. Wolfe is in a relationship?" Horatio asked, the smug officer.

"Oh yeah, but what am I suppose to do. The guy just won't leave me alone. Not that I'm complaining, though." Ross said, looking from H to Eric, and back. "Is he serious with his boyfriend now?"

He obviously didn't know that Ryan was with both Eric and Horatio. He also didn't seem to know that they have been together for a year now.

Horatio could tell by the stiffness in his partners muscles, that he was pissed. As much as H wouldn't mind Eric pounding the officer into the ground, he couldn't let that happen. He wanted to hear it from Ryan. He didn't want to believe that Ryan would do this.

"Eric, let's get this evidence back to the lab." H said, as he grabbed Eric by the arm and pulled him back to the hummer. "We'll deal with this at home."

On the way back to the lab, Eric had a chance to calmed down and now looked quite sad.

"What did he do, H?" Eric asked, so quietly that Horatio almost missed it.

"That Eric, is what we are going to find out." H answered, confidently.

Back at the lab, Ryan was in the locker room getting ready to go home. It had been a hard day for everyone, with no leads on their newest case. He was thinking about how inviting their house was after days like today. Eric and Horatio had asked him to move in only three months ago, and it instantly became home.

Ryan loved to go home after work and unwind with his two older lovers. He loved going to bed at night, snuggled between H and Eric. He loved waking up to Horatio's smile, and Eric's obnoxious snoring.

Ryan thought about the past year, and couldn't be happier. He was completely in love with Horatio Caine and Eric Delko.

Just then as if on cue, Eric and H entered the locker room, both looking a little glum.

"Hey guys, I heard you found the murder weapon." Ryan says, trying to cheer up his partners.

Before Ryan knew what was happening, he had a very pissed off Delko in his face.

"We met Officer Ross today!" Eric spat.

Ryan was confused. He looked from Eric to Horatio, who was standing behind Eric.

"Who is Officer Ross?" Ryan asked, confusedly.

Horatio being the calm one as always tells Ryan, "It would be wise and for your own benefit to tell the truth, Ryan."

Ryan was very confused now.

"Am I being accused of something?" Ryan asks.

"Don't lie to us Ryan!" Eric yelled, pushing Ryan into his locker. "We know about Ross! He told us all about you cheating on us for a year!"

Ryan's blood ran cold. They thought he was cheating on them…for a year! Horatio put a hand on Eric's shoulder trying to calm him down, only to have him turn to exit the locker room. Ryan couldn't let this happen. He can't have the two people he loves the most think that he would cheat on them.

Ryan pushed off his locker and hurriedly went after Eric, only to be stopped by Horatio pulling on his right arm.

"Let him go, Ryan."

"No! I don't know an Officer Ross, I wouldn't cheat on you!" Ryan yelled, in Eric's direction.

Just as the last of Ryan's defense left his mouth, Eric spun around and punched Ryan across the face. With the two contacts, Ryan was knocked off balance and fell to the floor.

Satisfied with his release of anger, Eric turned again and left the locker room.

Ryan couldn't believe this was happening. They both thought that he had cheated. He had to make Horatio listen.

"H, I never cheated, I could never do that. I've never heard of an Officer Ross." Ryan said, quietly from the floor. He could feel himself starting to cry. He wasn't sure if it was from losing the loves of his life, or the pain shooting threw his right arm.

"It's over Ryan. You took our trust for granted and you've lied to us." Horatio replied, leaving the younger CSI alone in the locker room.

Alexx usually doesn't go up to lab before leaving. Everyone from dayshift should be gone by now, and the night shift filtering in. She just had a feeling that something was wrong with one of you babies.

When Alexx passed the locker room, she over heard someone talking about Wolfe being a mess. She quickly made her way into the locker room, feeling she was needed.

When she found Ryan, he was sat on the floor with his knees pulled in tightly to his chest. Alexx lent down in front of Ryan, to assess the situation.

"Ryan baby. Are you alright?"

Ryan looked up startled. He had a bruising welt on his left cheek, and he seemed to be protecting his right arm by tucking in against his stomach.

"Oh my God, baby! Who did this to you?" Alexx exclaimed, trying to get a better look at his face.

Ryan quickly stood up out of her reach, giving the excuse that he tripped and left the locker room.

Alexx didn't bother going after him. She new Ryan well. He would only run faster, and close himself off. She took out her phone and dialed a number she memorized years ago.

When she got the voice mail, she left her message. "Horatio, it's Alexx. Ryan looks like hell. Just take of my baby when he gets home, alright?"

She knew that Horatio and Eric would take care of Ryan.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy! P.S.- I Love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami, nor do I own any of it's characters. I borrowed them for the purpose of this story.

* * *

Horatio sat at his desk looking haggard. Last night was the worst night he and Eric have had since Speeds death. Yes, Eric was angry and distressed, he was too, but he couldn't get that look out of his head. That look that Ryan had given him just before he dumped him. The pleading in his voice, and the longing sadness in his eyes. That sadness is what kept Horatio up all night. Well, there was that, and Eric smashing everything he got his hands onto.

Horatio was brought from his thoughts, as his office door opened and Alexx stepped in.

"God Horatio, you look worse than some of my bodies downstairs." Alexx gave as a greeting.

"Good morning, Alexx. How may I help you?" H, 'greeted' back.

"I was wondering what happened to Ryan? Someone gave him a nasty bruise. Is he alright?"

Horatio was silent for a moment. He was wondering the same thing. The last he had seen Ryan, was last night in the locker room.

"I don't know, Alexx. Ryan is no longer my responsibility, other than boss/employee. I haven't seen him since end of shift yesterday." H answered.

"What? Horatio what happened? Everything seemed fine yesterday."

"It came to Eric and my attention yesterday, that…Ryan…has been engaging in other relationships, as well as ours." H informed, the M.E.

Alexx was shocked. "You mean he cheated on you?" She asked, sinking down into a chair. "For how long? How did you find out?"

Horatio went through the events of the previous day, along with their encounter in the locker room.

"Horatio, I am so sorry." Alexx sympathized.

"Thank you, Alexx."

After a few more questions, Alexx informed Horatio that she didn't find anything on their attorney and that he did indeed die from blood loss, caused by four stab wounds to the abdomen.

Alexx then left the lieutenants office, closing the door behind her. On her way to autopsy, non other then Ryan Wolfe himself steps out of the elevator accompanied by Detective Tripp. Ryan looked just as worn as Horatio, but uniquely sporting a purple and blue bruise that covered his left cheek and a puffy eye.

"Welcome back, Frank." Alexx greeted, while stepping into the elevator. She then cast a glare in Ryan's direction as the doors closed. _You deserve much more then you got, my friend. _She thought to herself.

"It's gonna be a long day." Ryan sighed.

"Yeah, well. The way gossip travels around this place, I can imagine everyone already knows about your split up."

"Listen, Frank? Thank you for letting me crash at your place last night. I really appreciate it, but if your at all worried about the rumormongers…we can avoid each other." Ryan said.

"Look, I could care less about what everybody else thinks, alright. You're my friend, and if you need a place to crash, my couch has got your name on it." Frank consoled, the CSI.

Ryan just smiled in thanks, and makes his way further into the lab.

In the trace lab, Ryan was going over the evidence again and Calleigh was swabbing blood samples off of the knife found at the scene.

The silence was starting to get to Ryan. Usually he would welcome the quiet, but this time it was different. He could almost hear Calleigh's mind accusing and berating him.

"Cal-"

"I've got to get this to Valera." She interrupted, and quickly left the lab.

Ryan let out the rest of his question in a sigh. As he watched Calleigh walk down the hall, Ryan noticed a few techs passing trace, trying to not look obvious as they whispered to each other looking in at him.

"This is getting old." Ryan said, to himself.

As he started bagging the evidence back up, an envelope fluttered to the floor. Picking it up, he noticed his name neatly written on the front. Inside was a hand written letter that read:

_**My Dearest Ryan,**_

_**You have to know that I still love you. Even after finding out you have been cheating on me. You have to know that I love you more then anyone else ever could. I know you still love me, too. You can prove it by having lunch with me today. 12 PM**_ _**at the Sunny Day Café. If you don't come, then I'll take the hint.**_

_**I did this for us,**_

_**Thomas Ross**_

Ryan immediately wanted to throw up, after reading his name. This entire mess was all his doing! Who the hell is this guy, and why does he think I'm in love with him!

Ryan is startled from his thoughts by his ringing phone.

"Yeah, this is Wolfe."

"Mr. Wolfe, Eric has finished processing the finger prints found at the scene, and I need you and Frank to pick up the suspect for questioning." Horatio ordered, threw the phone.

"Sure, H. I'm on my way."

Ryan heard a hasty thank you and a click signaling the end of the call.

_I guess I'm back to Mr. Wolfe._ Ryan thought.

Before leaving, Ryan crumbled the letter and threw it into the trash, hoping that Ross will get the hint when he doesn't show up.

Frank and Ryan were returning to the lab with their suspect, when Ryan caught sight of Eric and someone else he didn't recognize moving file boxed from the back of a hummer. He quickly told Frank that he would meet him in interrogation in a few minuets.

"Eric, can we talk?" Ryan asked, when he reached the silver hummer.

"There's nothing I wanna hear you say." Eric replied, without looking up from the box he was handing to the unknown tech.

"Look this guy Ross? He thinks I'm in love with him. I'm telling you Eric, I've never met the-"

Ryan was cut of when Eric grabbed the nape of his shirt, and slammed him into the side of the hummer, hurting his right arm tenfold. Eric seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly back off when the lab tech returned.

"You know what Ryan?" Eric asked, backing away. "You're not even worth it. You are the biggest mistake H and I have ever made! I told him…I told him from the start that it wouldn't work out. You've ruined everything, Ryan! Just do us the favor, and stay the hell away from us, unless you absolutely have to."

Ryan could only stand there and watch, as Eric returned to the lab. Only then did he notice the presence beside him.

"Hey man. Are you alright?" The tech asked.

"I've had worse." Ryan answered. "Would you believe that I've been shot in the eye once?"

Ryan was obviously trying to make himself feel better by thinking of worse times. It wasn't really working.

"I'd believe anything, after the stuff I see. I'm the new A/V Tech by the way, Matt Tucker."

"Welcome to the crime lab." Ryan said. "Well, I have an interrogation to get to. I'll see you around."

Ryan entered the interrogation room just as the suspect was sitting down. He quietly moved to stand next to Frank near the window over looking the parking lot.

Calleigh had started asking questions starting with, "Mr. Spacing, do you know Russell Edmond?"

"Call me John please, I hate being called Mister." John ordered. "And yeah, I know Edmond. He's the lawyer that screwed me over."

"How so?" Frank asked.

"I hit some kid with my car. I swear that little shit jumped right in front of me on purpose! Edmond's a shitty lawyer. I still got five years."

"You were released two weeks ago, am I right?" Calleigh asked, receiving a nod. "Didn't you want to get back at him? Maybe get revenge for not defending you?"

"I never saw him again after my hearing."

"Really, cause we found your blood and prints on the knife used to kill him." Ryan stated.

John looked between the three officers looking a little nervous.

"Do I get a deal if I tell you who paid me five hundred-thousand bucked to kill him?" John asked.

"Somebody paid you to kill the guy that put you in jail?" Frank asked, skeptically.

"Do I get a deal?" John asked, again becoming angry.

"That's up to the D.A." Calleigh answered.

"That's not good enough!"

John quickly stood up, shoved himself away from the table and pulled a gun that was tucked in his belt. He reached out even quicker and grabbed Calleigh before she could upholster her own gun.

John then pushing the gun to her head, and told her to put her gun on the table. It seemed then that he noticed, Frank and Ryan had taken aim on him.

"Put you guns down." John order, calmly. "Or I blown a big hole in her pretty head."

Frank and Ryan were a little reluctant, but did as they were told.

"You don't want to do this." Frank tried to reason. "You're in a building full of cops. You'll never get out of here with her."

"You're right. I wasn't paid to kill her."

John pushed Calleigh away and pointed his gun at Ryan and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into his side. John then ran out into the hall, Calleigh hot on his trail after retrieving her weapon from the table.

Ryan now lay bleeding on the floor, while Frank put presser on the wound.

"Hang in there Ryan!" Frank yelled, while calling 911.

Ryan knew Frank was talking to him, he just couldn't make out the words. Everything was jumbled together. The pain in his side and arm. The dizziness from blood loss. The fatigue caused from not sleeping last night, and not eating anything today. Before Ryan could begin to process Franks words, he fell into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Horatio and Eric were going over the files from Mr. Edmonds office in a lay out room just down the hall when they heard a gun shot, immediately followed by shouting. They abandoned their files and followed the herd of officers running toward the interrogation rooms.

When they pushed their way threw the hoard, they found Calleigh handcuffing Mr. Spacing. Once she handed him over to another officer, Horatio asked what had happened.

"Ryan's been shot!"

* * *

Letting everyone know, this chapter hasn't been bataed. Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexx couldn't believe it when she'd heard that Ryan was shot. It was the end of her shift, so she immediately left her paperwork for tomorrow and made her way to the hospital. She had been so mad at Ryan all day. She even told herself she would ignore him if he came down to the morgue. Now, she felt horrible. Yes, she was mad at Ryan for hurting her babies, but Ryan was her baby too.

When she got to Miami-Dade Memorial and ran inside she found her extended family sitting together in the waiting room. Eric was pale and looked like he was going to be sick, Horatio sat next to him holding his hand. Next to Horatio was Frank, still covered in Ryan's blood and Calleigh beside him.

Alexx moved to the empty seat beside Eric and grabbed onto his other hand.

"Hey baby. Any word yet?" She asked, quietly.

"Nothing yet, Alexx." Eric replied. "He's been in surgery for hours."

"I know baby. Everything's going to be alright."

As if on cue, a doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Ryan Wolfe?" The doctor asked.

Everyone stood up and gathered around the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Harris. Ryan's surgery went really well. The bullet didn't hit any organs, and we were able to retrieve it without any complications. We also set and casted his right arm. We would have missed it, if one of my nurses hadn't noticed the bruising."

"When did he break his arm?" Frank asked.

"From the extent of the bruising I'd say over 24 hours ago. He's being moved to recovery, and in a few hours he'll be moved to his own room."

"Thank you Dr. Harris. Also, would it be alright if my partner and I stay the night with him?" Horatio asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. I'll get a nurse to bring you to his room as soon as we know where he's going."

"Thank you."

Dr. Harris returns to the emergency room and Eric went back to his seat where he sat forward, and placed his head in his hands.

"I'm going to head home Horatio. Will you call me when you see him?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course." H replied,

"Frank do you need a ride back to the lab, to get your car?" Calliegh asked Frank.

"Yeah, thank you." Frank said, than turned to Horatio.

"I'll be back, Horatio. Just gotta go home and get cleaned up."

"Alight Frank. And thank you for staying with Ryan."

Frank and Calliegh leave and Alexx stands next to Horatio.

"I'm going to head to your place and get you two some things for your stay."

"You don't have to do that Alexx. We'll be alright."

"I want to." Alexx says before she exits.

Horatio looked over at Eric and felt a pang of guilt. Sure, he was mad at Ryan but he still loved him. Last night Eric wanted to call Ryan and ask him to come home so they could straighten everything out. Horatio had told Eric that it would only make things worse. Now, he wished that they had called Ryan home.

Horatio sits next to Eric and places his hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"How did this happen, H?" Eric asked, pulling his hands from his face so he could stare at the dingy tiled floor.

"The suspect got a gun into interrogation."

"No, that's not what I meant. How did this happen? How did we get here?" Eric looks up at Horatio. "Ryan could have died today, and he could have died thinking we hate him; that we don't love him anymore."

"Ryan knows that we love him, Eric." Horatio tried to assure his lover.

"No he doesn't!" Eric yells, shrugging off Horatio's hand and standing up to pace. "Oh God. I am such…an idiot!"

Horatio stayed sitting and watched Eric pace. He could see that Eric was beating himself up. Eric stopped pacing and stood in front of Horatio.

"Do you know what I did today, H? Not even an hour before Ryan was shot. He tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. God, Horatio, I told Ryan he was a mistake! How could I do that?"

"You were upset, Eric."

"It doesn't matter. He could have died with his last memory of me thinking he was a mistake." Eric explained, quietly.

The pair fall into a depressing silence, both lost in thought. Until, Eric breaks it.

"I think I broke his arm."

Horatio looks up at Eric with confusion clearly showing on his face.

"In the locker room, you were holding him back… and I punch him. I didn't even look back."

They were interrupted by Horatio's cell phone ringing.

"Lieutenant Caine."

"_Horatio. It's Frank."_

"Frank, what can I help you with?"

"_Well, you know I came back to the lab to get my car, but the whole shooting was bugging me. I wanted to know how the suspect got a gun. I mean, I gave him a once over when we arrested him. Then another officer had to frisk him when he was brought into interrogation. I just couldn't understand it."_

"Alright, Frank. You don't have to explain yourself. What did you find?"

"_I went over the log-in page on the computer. I found the officer that logged our guy in."_

"Who is it, Frank?"

"_A cop I've never met. Officer Thomas Ross. I tried getting ahold of him, but he didn't pick up."_

Horatio looked back at Eric who was watching him intently.

"Frank, I want you to find out everything you can on Officer Ross." Horatio ordered.

"_Sure thing, Horatio. I'll let you know when I'm done."_

Horatio hung up just as a nurse came out into the waiting room. She told the couple that they could wait in Ryan's room until he gets there.

Ryan was still unconscious when he was brought up to his hospital room. The first thing Eric noticed was how pale and ill Ryan looked.

Once all the nurses were finished hooking Ryan to machines with wires and IV's and Dr. Harris had given him a once over for the night, Eric took a seat to the left of Ryan's bed and took his left hand into his own two.

Horatio stood to the right of Ryan's bed overlooking his two younger lovers. Both looked so tired and weak. The past two days almost don't even matter to him anymore. All he wants is to take his family home, safe and warm. He can forgive Ryan for cheating, and he's pretty sure Eric already has. There was just one thing keeping them from the happy ending.

_Thomas Ross has something to do with this. I just don't know what. But I will find out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_The team is standing together watching a casket being lowered into the ground. _

_A folded American flag is being handed to Horatio. _

_When the ceremony is over, Eric can see Tim Speedle carved into an old headstone. _

_Right next to Tim's grave is the fresh grave, but Eric can't make out the name on the headstone. _

_He takes a few steps forward to get a better look. _

_The name on the new headstone reads 'Ryan Wolfe'._

Eric startles away from his nightmare and finds himself still seated in the hard plastic chair next to Ryan's hospital bed. He sits up lifting his arms over his head to stretch out the kinks in his back. When he happily slumps forward he retakes Ryan's hand, looking over to find that he is still fast asleep.

Looking around the room, Eric notices that Horatio isn't there. He also notices his large duffle bag on the floor by his feet. He'd have to thank Alexx for that later. He also notices a vase of multi-colored flowers sitting on the hovering hospital bed table, along with a card he assumes is also from Alexx. Beside the card is a folded piece of yellow paper.

Eric picks up the folded paper and finds that is a note for him, from Horatio.

_Eric,_

_I was needed at the lab. I will return as soon as possible. I will call if any leads come to our attention. _

_Love you both,_

_-H_

Eric puts the note down just as Alexx walks in and hands him a cup of coffee.

"Hey, babe. How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright Alexx. Thank you for being here."

* * *

At the MDPD lab, Calleigh, Frank and Horatio are quickly putting their facts together.

"So, we know the Spacing was hired to kill Edmonds and Ryan." Calleigh started. "He's also not talking anymore."

"And we know the knife and gun both belonged to Spacing." Horatio stated. "And that he was giving the before he was brought to interrogation."

"And we know that person was Ross. We just don't know where to find him, and no one on patrol has seen or heard him in months." Frank told them.

"Ross was at the crime scene when Eric and I located the murder weapon." Horatio continued. "Has that background check come back yet, Frank?"

"Not yet, Horatio. I made the check a priority, and put out a bolo on Ross."

Horatio excused himself when his cell started to ring.

Calleigh tells Frank, "I've even cross referenced everyone that had contact with Ryan and Mr. Edmonds, but nobody came up. I don't know what else to do."

Horatio returns from his phone call. "All we can do now is wait for the background check. I'm going to the hospital, Ryan is awake."

* * *

Alexx left the room with the doctor about ten minutes ago to ask more questions on Ryan's condition. And for ten minutes Ryan hasn't said a word or even looked in Eric's direction. Eric on the other hand was babbling on about anything that came to his mind. He was quickly silenced when Ryan blurted out his question.

"Why do you think I cheated?"

"I don't want to talk about that now, Ryan. I just want us to-"

"Why not now!" Ryan shouted, than recoiled when a sharp pain shot up his torso.

"Be careful Ryan. You need to rest and-"

"I _need_ to understand. All I know is that you and Horatio believed it, him, whatever. Ned think I know I'm sharing Frank's couch with his cat."

"Frank has a cat?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Don't change the subject." Ryan pleads sullenly. "Please just tell me what happened."

Eric couldn't look in Ryan at the moment. Those same sad eyes he had seen in the locker room two days ago. He had been avoiding Ryan, and he knew his word were cruel yesterday. He wasn't even mad anymore. He just Ryan to be alright, to come home with them, to live.

"H and I went to the AV lab, to see if the surveillance video had caught anything useful. You know the new AV tech, Matt Tucker. He told us that you brought the evidence in with Officer Ross. That you two were hanging all over each other." Eric explained.

"I didn't drop anything off in AV. I put everything in the evidence locker. I had Edmonds assistant in interrogation. By the time I finished, Calleigh was already processing things." Ryan defended himself. "I only met Matt Tucker yesterday. When you told me I was a mistake. He introduced himself to me." Ryan says, thoughtfully.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I just wanted to hurt you." Eric apologized, but Ryan didn't hear him. He was lost in thought.

"You said you met him." Ryan blamed.

"What?"

"You said you met him. That he told you all about us being together for a year. "

It took Eric a second to realize that Ryan was talking about Ross. That Ryan was reciting his very words from what he likes to call 'The Locker Room Accident'.

"We did. Horatio and I, we met Ross at the crime scene. He said that you two were on and off for about a year, but he could never get you to commit to an actual relationship. He didn't even care when we mentioned you were already taken." Eric answered.

"I still don't understand. Two different people, that I haven't met told you I was cheating, and instead of you coming to me and talking about it, you break my arm and dump me." Ryan slurs.

Eric didn't know what to say to that. He knew it was wrong not to talk to Ryan first, but his anger overshadowed any reasoning he had at the time.

When he looked back up at Ryan he realized how tired he looked. He remembered Alexx saying that it was a possibility that Ryan hadn't eaten anything the day before, and knowing how Ryan reacts when he's upset that was definitely a possibility.

Alexx and Horatio came into the room, seemingly saving Eric from answering. Horatio stood to Ryan's right, and Alexx returned to the small couch near the door.

"How are you doing?" Horatio asks.

"I've been better." Ryan answers, sleepily.

"Why don't you get some rest, baby." Alexx says.

"I'm really not tired." Ryan slurs some more.

"Ryan, your body is exhausted and you need the rest so your body can-"

Eric interrupted Alexx in mother mode, by shushing her. Before she went off on him for the interruption she took a glance at Ryan, and her words died on her tongue. Ryan was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan wakes up to find Eric still seated to his left, his hand still trapped between both of Eric's. He can hear Horatio and Alexx somewhere to his right, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at Eric's sad eyes. Eric was looking down at their connected hands, subconsciously rubbing small circles over his knuckles. The grief and guilt are pouring out of those brown eyes, and all Ryan wants to do is pull Eric down to lay beside him.

As if hearing Ryan's thoughts, Eric looks up at Ryan and notices that he is awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Eric asked quietly, as if the load noise would break his other arm.

"I'm a little stiff." Ryan answered, just as quietly.

"That's normal, baby." Alexx said, from her place at the end of the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About ten hours." Horatio replies.

"Have you guys been here the whole time?" Ryan asked, raising his voice a little.

"Don't worry, sugar. I've had them both out to get something to eat, and to clean themselves up." Alexx says.

Ryan looked to his right, and noticed that Horatio wasn't wearing the blue suit he was wearing earlier, but now he was sporting his 'relax at home' clothes. A pair of worn jeans, and a t-shirt with a dark blue zip up hoodie. If Ryan could see that far, he's sure he would see Horatio's sneakers; the ones that look like he could walk out of them any minute.

Ryan then spares a glance at Eric and notices that he too, had changed clothes. The bright yellow dress shirt he had been wearing earlier, had been replaced with a plain white t-shirt, and a dark red hoodie. Ryan immediately felt guilty for making them all feel like they had to stay.

"You guys should go home. You don't have to be here." Ryan said.

"We want to be here, Ryan. We're not leaving, so don't start." Eric told him.

His three visitors looked at him sternly. They all felt the same way, apparently.

Before anymore could be said, there was a knock at the door. Turning to see who it was; Ryan found Frank standing in the doorway.

"Hey kid. How are you doin'?" Frank asked making his was over to the end of Ryan's bed to stand next to Alexx.

"I'm stiff." Ryan answered.

"Layin' down all day will do that to ya." Frank laughed.

"Did the background check come back on Ross yet, Frank." H asked.

"Sure did, Horatio." Frank turns his full attention over onto Ryan. "Ryan you say you never met an Officer Tom Ross?"

Ryan was sick of hearing about this guy. "No, I've never met the guy." He says, tersely.

"Alright, how about an Office Peter Tucker?" Frank asked.

Ryan knew that name. He looked over to Horatio, the only person who knew about Tucker. Only because it was in his file, Horatio had brought it up once, but he hasn't been mentioned since.

"Who is Peter Tucker?" Alexx asked, after seeing the brief look between H and Ryan.

"He was my first patrol partner." Ryan said, distantly.

Everyone continued to watch Ryan as he contemplated this news.

"Well, he's also Thomas Ross." Frank states. "He changed his name about six months ago, right about the time he fell off the radar."

"Why would he do that? Change his name, and disappear only to come back?" Eric asked.

"He didn't come back. Patrol claims he just didn't show up for work one day, and made it a habit. They weren't aware he was still in Miami." Frank answered.

"What does he want with Ryan?" Alexx asked this time.

Everyone looked at Ryan, but he was still lost in thought. So, Horatio answered for him.

"Tucker started stalking Ryan after working together a couple months."

"He broke into my house. I never noticed anything missing, but I did find a note." Ryan continued. "I said that he was in love with me, and that I should stop running from him."

"Did you report it?" Alexx asked, horrified.

"I reported it, and got placed with a new partner. Tucker continued to stalk me, and since my Captain thought I was making it all up to get attention, he was no help."

"Did he ever pursue you?" Eric asked.

"No, but I would find notes, written to _My Dearest Ryan._" Then it dawned on Ryan. "I should have realized. I'm so stupid."

"What? What's the matter?" Frank asked.

"The note." Ryan said, thinking back a couple of day ago. "I found one two day ago in the trace lab. To My Dearest Ryan. He said that he still loved me, and wanted me to meet him, but if I didn't show up he would get the hint. I threw it away. It was signed by Ross. I should have figured it out."

"Maybe that's why he wants you dead. He can't have you, no one can." Frank suggested.

"That's a very real possibility, Frank. Anything on that bolo?" Horatio asked.

"Not yet, but I did find out that Matt Tucker, the new A/V guy, is Peter Tuckers little brother."

"Thank you, Frank. Will you accompany me back to the lab."

"Sure will." Frank said leaving the room.

"I'll come with you." Eric said, standing from his chair.

Horatio stopped him. "No, Eric. You stay here, just in case Tucker comes here looking for Ryan. I'll call when we find him."

* * *

Back at the lab, Matt Tucker sat at the interrogation table across from Calleigh. Frank stood next to Matt trying for the intimidating Texan look, while Horatio stood behind him, which intimidated him more than ever.

"Where is your brother, Matt?" Calleigh asked.

"How should I know? He disappeared half a year ago." Matt answered.

"We know that Peter changed his name to Tom Ross, _and _we know he's in town. We've seen him." Frank said.

"I really don't know where he is."

"Is that so?" Horatio says. "Then why did we find a note in our trace lab, signed by Thomas Ross. A note that has your finger prints all over it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What note?"

"The note, that you wrote using a pen from Ryan's desk. Then you left said note on his work station so he would find it. It's all on this surveillance video." Calleigh answered, sliding a CD across the table.

"Where is Peter, Matt?" Horatio asked again, getting agitated.

Matt took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "He's in love with Ryan. He'll do anything to get him back."

"The way I hear it, he never had him to begin with." Frank said.

"Ryan wanted him, he just didn't know it yet." Matt said, giving Calleigh an evil grin. "And what my brother wants, he gets. He'd do it for me. So, when Ryan didn't show up at the café, I told Peter that he had to be shown just how much he loved him. Show Ryan that he would be with my brother, or he would die."

"You have a sick sense of love, kid." Frank told him.

"It worked didn't it. We knew Ryan would be working the case, and we knew that idiot Spacing was dumb enough to shoot a cop inside of a police department. My brother gave him the gun. He showed Ryan."

"He showed Ryan love alright. The love that he shares with his two partners. They've been at his bedside almost ever minutes since he got out of surgery." Calleigh told Matt.

"So has my brother. He'll get what he wants."

"Officer, take him." Horatio said, on his way out of interrogation followed by Calleigh and Frank.

Horatio pulled out his cell phone and called Eric. "He's in the hospital, Eric. We're on our way."


	6. Chapter 6

Eric snaps his phone shut and puts it in his pocket. He turned to see Alexx and Ryan talking quietly.

"Eric, honey. I'm going to go find a doctor for Ryan. He says he's in pain. I'll be right back."

"Alright, Alexx."

Alexx left the room, holding the door open for a male nurse coming in with a food tray. Eric thought he looked funny, wearing light blue scrub pants, pick scrub top, and a yellow face mask. Maybe he was having a bad day, too. Eric went to stand by Ryan's side. At least Ryan had some of his color back, and he could stay awake for a couple hours at a time.

"Hey, are you in pain?" Eric asked quietly.

"No, I just wanted Alexx to leave, so I could ask what Horatio said." Ryan asked.

"It's not important. You shouldn't be thinking about that right now." Eric answered, threading his fingers through Ryan's sweat soaked hair. "You have a fever. It's a good thing Alexx is getting a doctor."

"It is important, Eric." Ryan said, as the nurse placed the food tray on the hovering table next to his bed. "Tell me what they found out."

Eric took a deep breath before answering, "Ross is in the hospital, has been since you were admitted. Horatio is on his way here. We're going to find him, Ryan."

_CLICK!_

Eric looked up to find the male nurse locking the door.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked.

The nurse pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at Eric, who raised his hands. The nurse pulled the ugly yellow mask down to reveal his face.

"Tucker." Ryan called from his bed.

"Don't call me that! My name is Ross now." He said, advancing on Eric, who backed up to the wall on the far side of the room. "You didn't want me when I was Peter Tucker. I changed my name, I changed my cloths, I'm a new me."

"Ross, you don't want to do this." Eric tried to reason.

"I think I do."

"Tom?" Ryan tries to stall for time and backup to arrive. "If I go with you, where would we go?"

"Someplace, NO ONE (pointedly at Eric) can get in the way of us being together, forever. Where, nobody can find us." Ross answered.

"That sounds nice." Ryan says, trying hard to stay awake.

"You'll like it." Ross presses his gun into Eric's chest. "I should just kill you! Then I won't have to worry about you stealing him away from me again."

"If you have to kidnap him and disappear, you should just give up. He's never gonna want to be with you without your treats. You had him shot!" Eric says.

"I love him! That was Matt's stupid idea!" Ross backs up to stand near Ryan. "And he loves me."

"He didn't show up to that café for a reason!" Eric yells, trying to get Ross's attention back on himself.

"That was a misunderstanding! We can still make up for lost time." Ross says looking down at Ryan, gun still aimed at Eric. "I have always loved you, Ryan."

Ryan just looked at Ross with an emotionless face. Ross hated not being able to read him.

"Ryan? I love you." Ross whispered. When Ryan didn't say anything back, something snapped inside of him. "I did this for you! I killed a man, for you! Don't you care?" Ross looks over at Eric. "Of course not. Your being brain washed by this asshole!"

Before Eric could react, he was hit across the face with the gun. He fell to the floor at Ross' feet. Before he could think of what to do next, he was kicked in the side, over and over, while Ross repeatedly hit him over the head with the gun at the same time.

Ryan was much more awake now, and he was pissed. He was sick of this guy. Ryan pulled his blanket back, pulled all the wires out of his arms, and struggles threw the pain burning through his side. He moved his legs over the side of the hospital bed, and lifted himself up, only to fall flat onto the ground.

Hearing Ross's hollering, Eric's pain induced grunting, and the machines flat lining behind him, Ryan pulls himself slowly to his feet and lunges toward Ross. He grabs the back of his scrubs and pulls, knocking Ross and himself off balance.

Ross turns quickly and backhands Ryan across the face, knocking him to the floor with a loud painful shout. Ross points the gun Ryan's head.

"You will leave with me!" Ross demanded, while trying to catch his breath.

"The only one going anywhere is you." Ross hears behind him. He spares a glance to his left and see's the red headed Lieutenant, with his service pistol pointed right at the back of his head. Calleigh and Frank just behind him, weapons also trained on him.

Ross puts his gun on the floor slowly. He can feel Calleigh behind him handcuffing his hands together roughly, and Frank pulling him up while reading him his rights. "Thomas Ross, you are under arrest for the murder of Russell T. Edmond, and the assault and attempted murders of two officers of the law."

Horatio knelt down need to Ryan's unresponsive body before Dr. Harris and a couple nurses pushed Horatio to the side so they could assess the unconscious man's condition. They lifted Ryan back up onto the bed and started to connect him back up to all the hospital monitors.

Once Horatio deemed Ryan taken care of for now, he turned to Eric who sat on the floor while Alexx examined the cuts on his face.

"How are you feeling Eric? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, H. Your timing could have been a little better." Eric said, trying for humor.

"Alexx how is he?"

"He's going to need a lot stitches, and I'll be shocked he doesn't have a concussion. I'm pretty sure you have a few broken ribs, Eric but we won't know until we get them X-rayed." Alexx answered, before saying to Eric. "And he will be seeing a doctor."

"Come on Eric, I'll take you." Horatio said, slowly helping Eric stand. "There's nothing we can do here, but get out of the doctors way."

* * *

Eric entered Ryan's hospital room hours after what Horatio called 'the hostage situation'. He had undergone many x-ray examinations, and had fifty seven stitches put in around his face, hands, and torso. Alexx had told him that he was lucky to be walking away from the incident even if he did look like a monster high doll, whatever that is.

Ryan was still unconscious from the look of things. He had lost all of his color again leaving pale against the dark green cast on his right arm. Eric noticed that Ryan had been hooked back up to all of his machines and now had a nasal cannula under his nose to help him breath.

Horatio, who had left Eric only after being shooed away by a nurse when they brought him to x-ray now occupied the chair Eric had been sitting in for the past couple days. Horatio was holding Ryan's left hand, while talking to him quietly. Undoubtedly, words of comfort and encouragement that he would be able to go home soon.

"Are you two talking about me?" Eric asked, teasingly.

When Horatio looked over to Eric, he was shocked at what he saw. Eric's face was covered in black and dark blue bruises and he had stitches running from his left eye brow, down to the edge of his lips.

"You look like hell, Eric." Horatio said, while he stood and guided Eric to take his seat.

"I'm alright, H. They gave me some really great pain meds. I can't feel a thing!"

"For right now, you can't. Wait until it wears off a little. How are your ribs?" Horatio asked, as he covered Eric with a spare hospital blanket. "Are you sure you shouldn't be admitted for observation or something?"

"H, I'm fine. Most of my ribs are bruised, and I have a mild concussion but the doctor said that as long as I'm not dizzy and throwing up, I'll be fine. He told me to take it easy for the next couple days."

"Eric, I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I should have known Ross was in the hospital." Horatio apologized.

"It's not your fault, H. You couldn't have known he was here. How's Ryan?" Eric asked, yawning.

"He still has a fever, but it's going down. He had an infection in his gunshot wound. Dr. Harris says he still expects Ryan to recover fully, with a little time and a lot of rest."

Horatio expected an answer, but when he didn't get one he looked down at Eric finding him fast asleep. He looked over his lovers and promised himself he would fix everything that needed to be fixed, and he was determined to never let anything or anyone come between them again.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio and Alexx packed everything that they had brought to the hospital for their stay. When they were sure they had everything, Alexx took both duffle bags and brought them out to her car before she headed to the threesomes house to prepare a healthy dinner for them.

Ryan was being released today. It had taken two days after Ross had attacked for Ryan to wake up and another two weeks before Dr. Harris deemed him healthy enough to go home, provided to take it easy and get plenty of rest for the next couple of weeks.

Ryan was feeling much better and couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, but he was also apprehensive about going home. During his long stay in the hospital the three of them never talked about Ross again or Ryan's supposed cheating. He was pretty sure his lovers and everyone else by now knew that Ross was crazy and had set Ryan up. It still hurt that Horatio and Eric threw him out like they did without even talking it over first.

Once Eric helped him get his civilian clothes on, they had both gotten checked out by Dr. Harris one last time. Ryan still had a few bruises on his face but all the swelling had gone down and he was down to a small bandage over his gunshot wound. Eric had his stitched removed and now had butterfly bandages lining his face, along with a few bruises as well.

The ride home seemed like hours to Horatio. Ryan hadn't said one word since they left the hospital and Eric was jabbering on about anything that came to his mind. Horatio knew that they still had a lot to talk about, mainly their betrayal toward Ryan. It was obvious that Eric wanted to pretend the whole thing didn't happen, and it was eating at Ryan.

When they got to the beach house, they found a fully prepared Italian meal waiting on the table for them.

"Alexx strikes again." Eric teased.

Ryan wasn't really hungry. What he really wanted was to fall into bed and sleep for a week. It would be so nice to sleep in their bed again. No nurses waking him up at night, or wires getting wrapped around his arms and neck. As afraid as he was that all of this could end within the next couple of days, Ryan couldn't wait to fall asleep between his two lovers again.

After eating what little they were going to, Horatio told Eric to upstairs and get a bath ready. Looking over toward Ryan, Horatio could see how tired he was but he was pretty sure that if Ryan didn't bathe tonight, he would be up early in the morning pulling the sheets out from under them to through them in the washer. Horatio couldn't wait to see that side of Ryan again.

Horatio helped Ryan up the stairs and into the bathroom where Eric had to tub full of hot water and lavender salts. Ryan would be out like a light in a few minutes, so he quickly but gently helped Ryan out of his clothes and into the warm water. Usually, Ryan is quick to tell them that showers are more sanitary then sitting in your own dirty water, but Horatio figure this would be the easiest way to bathe with his cast on. It should prove interesting over the next couple months.

Eric kneels by the edge of the tub and starts running a soapy sponge over Ryan's chest and left arm, while Horatio rubs his fingers along the base of Ryan's hairline, ready to catch him if he slides under the water. Ryan hasn't felt this loved in a long time. He just hoped it lasted.

Once they were sure Ryan was clean they rinsed him off and guided him to their bed where they tucked him in right in the middle. Horatio and Eric quickly took a shower together then got into bed and cuddled with Ryan who was currently oblivious to the world.

* * *

The next morning Horatio wakes up to find a set of hazel eyes watching him.

"Ryan, how long have you been awake?" Horatio asked, stretching out the kinks in his back.

"Not long." Ryan replied quietly.

"Are you in any pain?"

"My side is a little sore, but not too bad." Ryan said, looking around the room.

It didn't go unnoticed by Horatio that Ryan was avoiding looking him in the eye. Horatio had vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to fix this situation. He would show Ryan that he could trust them again.

"Ryan, look at me."

Ryan hesitantly lifted his eyes to meet Horatio's. Once H was sure he had his lover's attention he reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"I am so sorry for the way Eric and I treated you. We were both wrong in accusing you."

Ryan held Horatio's eye, even when he felt Eric's hand cover Horatio's on his shoulder.

"We want you to know that we do trust you and we know that we will have to earn your trust back. From now on we tell each other about everything, no matter how small the problem. We love you Ryan." Horatio said, rubbing his hand up and down Ryan's arm were the cast didn't cover.

Eric gave Ryan a kiss on the back of his neck. They laid there for another hour before Ryan decided he couldn't take anymore. He loved being between his lovers, safe and warm. However, he still felt betrayed and untrusted. Without saying a word, Ryan scrambled out from between the others and went into the bathroom.

Eric and Horatio realized that they would need to work long and hard to gain Ryan's trust back.

Later that afternoon Ryan found himself on the back porch watching people playing on the beach. H and Eric have left him alone for most of the day and he was thankful for that. It was a lot easier to work things out in his head without them constantly telling him how sorry they were. He believed that they were sorry, but it was hard to forgive them 'just like that'.

Inside Eric and Horatio were making lunch. Ryan's favorite grilled cheese with tomato and mayo.

"He didn't eat much last night and I haven't seen him eat anything today. I'm worried." Eric said. "What if he gets sick?"

"He won't get sick, Eric. We'll take care of him, even if we do have to treat him like a five year old." Horatio answered, humoredly. "Let's go talk to him."

Out on the porch, Horatio places Ryan's plate in front of him and they both take a seat on either side of him.

"I'm not really hungry." Ryan says, looking down at his plate.

"You're going to eat that whole sandwich, Ryan." Eric demanded. "You need to eat."

Ryan continued to look at his plate without any intention of eating his food.

"Ryan." Horatio called, waiting for him to look up at him. "We can tell we're sorry all day long for the way we handled things. We both love you so much, but we can't fix things if you don't talk to us."

"I've been thinking about the past three weeks, all day. I know that you still love me, and love you guys too. I understand that you're sorry, but I'm not fully ready to forgive you yet. I went through a whole week of you hating me for something I didn't do. I couldn't even talk to you without you bashing me, or calling my Mr. Wolfe." Ryan started.

"We're sorry we treated you that way." Eric said. "From now on, no matter who or what, we talk things out between the three of us. Believe each other before someone else".

"It's not just us, Eric. When word got out that I was cheating on you, no one talked to me…besides Frank anyway. Alexx wouldn't even give me reports when I went down to the morgue!"

"We'll talk to everyone about this." Horatio said. "The team is our family, too. If they have any issues with us as a couple or individually, they should talk it out, too."

"Other than that, I just need some time. I thought Ross was in my past. I never wanted to see him again. I can't believe he ruined my life again."

"He didn't ruin your life, Ryan." Eric said. "He just stirred it up a bit. We'll get through this."

"Ross will be in prison for quite a while." Horatio said. "We got him on premeditated murder, attempted murder of two officers of the law, and assult on two officers of the law."

"What about Tucker?" Ryan asked.

"He's going to prison for tampering with evidence and for being an accomplice in premeditated murder."

Ryan picked up his sandwich and took a bite. He loved these sandwiches! He loved his partners. He just hoped that they could get back to normal soon, and leave this horrible mess behind them.


End file.
